


抉择之“生”

by zx18all



Category: Jack - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zx18all/pseuds/zx18all





	抉择之“生”

当温暖的日光打在安静的伏在被子里的人身上的时候，那和被子缠成一个结的人才艰难的动了动身体，打了个呵欠，相当自然的坐了起来。  
然后是长达半个小时的呆愣，他犹豫的握了握拳，表现得相当惊奇，下意识的呼唤自己的半身，“你又想做什么，好孩子？”  
“好孩子？”  
沉默让他有了不好的感觉，几乎是不做思考的，他立刻回到意识中两人共居的殿堂。  
那里空落落的，有且只有他一个人。  
只有他一个。  
坏孩子，不，现在只能称他为杰克了，毕竟共同担负生命与姓名的人已经离他远去，他仿佛一瞬之间失去了平时被好孩子嫌弃又无奈的那种吵闹。  
阴郁的伦敦难得的阳光正好，杰克状似仔细的观察着自己掌心的纹路，眼睛里却尽是一片空茫。  
谎言，骗子。  
平时满口的爱与喜欢挂在嘴边，然而到头来却选择自己去死。  
……那他该怎么办呢？  
杰克站起来换掉了那一身画满了星星月亮的睡衣，换上了他一直喜欢的正装。他曾经取笑好孩子喜欢这种幼稚的睡衣，而好孩子只会笑着岔开话题，然后买一套又一套他喜欢的款式的外衣，现在他取笑的对象不见了。  
收拾的干干净净的桌子上孤零零的放着一张用墨水瓶压好的纸。  
杰克拿起了那张纸，入目的内容让他捏着纸的手指颤抖的捏出折痕，杰克暴怒的把纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶。  
然而最后他还是弯腰捡起了那个纸团，小心的展平。  
好孩子的字体和他刻意写的跳脱的字完全不一样，带着一种仿佛刻板的规整，他就像是要出个远门，在纸上巨细无靡的写到了杰克有可能碰到的所有的困难，画在画室，除了那副蒙着白布的他给杰克的画像，其余的都可以委托给街角的中介人卖掉，他的颜料和用具已经委托人卖掉了，银行卡在枕头下面，密码是生日，家里过一周要请人收拾一次，如果杰克还是学不会做饭就找一个可以做饭給他的情人或者伴侣或是其他什么，杀人之后记得处理好沾血的脚印……  
仿佛他不是这具身体的主人，而是路人或者过客之类终将离开的角色。  
这早有预谋的书写态度让杰克恨不得照着好孩子的脸给他一拳，然而现在他连这点都做不到了。  
一定还有办法的，但是现在他应该好好的喂饱自己，晚上先去处理一下多余的情绪，这下算是彻底的没人管他了，杰克却发现自己根本开心不起来。  
日头尚好，杰克先去了那间他从未驻足过的画室。  
好孩子还在的时候总是会在画室入迷的画画，对他的话语熟视无睹，后来他也算是默认了好孩子画画的时候就去睡觉，这间画室对他而言异样的陌生。  
空荡。  
这就是杰克对这间神秘画室的唯一感觉，大概是好孩子已经做过处理的原因，所有的画作都整整齐齐的摆放在一起，方便来人取送，杰克稍稍翻了下，发现基本上都是一些风景画，写实程度大概不下于相机直拍，而画室正对的墙上，巨大的等身高的装裱好的画盖着白布挂在那里，静静的等待着他。  
杰克拉下了那张白布。  
那是“他”。  
侧立着、手上绑着五根指刃，鲜血有生命般淌下，墨绿礼服上的血点鲜红的扎眼，“他”仿佛发现什么，踩着血泊回头，浓黑的眼睛像是漩涡，兴味、不屑、傲慢纠缠着构成了两颗眼球，唇角勾起一个毫无温度的弧度，“他”的表情如此的生动，让人竟对那张说的上是耀眼的容貌毫无关注，仿佛立刻就能从画布上走下来用鲜血洗净污秽的人世间，几乎要冲破画面的张力让他失神。  
这就是好孩子眼里的他吗？  
杰克迟疑的伸手碰了碰那副画像，干涸的样子看来是早就画好了很久很久，杰克突然想到他曾经对着好孩子抱怨过好孩子总是在画室里害的他不得不去睡觉，而好孩子只是包容的笑了笑。  
“我总要把我的一切记录下来。”  
杰克垂下了眼眸，这就是……你的一切吗？  
何其可笑。  
最终你的一切都被你舍弃。  
这件画室再没有什么让他好奇的东西了。出门之前，杰克鬼使神差的回头看了一眼画中的开膛手，难以名状的感情锥子一样钻心。  
你看看……我们都被他抛弃了啊……  
这个家实在说不上大，但是处处打理的井井有条，说来惭愧，这家里所有的一切都是好孩子打理的，包括染血的匕首和外衣，包括一到吃饭时间就出现享受食物的杰克。  
杰克勉强的用吐司和烤的有些焦糊的煎蛋填满了自己的胃，才深吸一口气从他的“礼物箱”拿出了一封信，好孩子向来不愿去翻动那血淋淋的惊喜，这封信件才得以保存。  
用纸考究的金边信封，却只单单写了开膛手收。火漆扭曲成缪斯印记，杰克深吸一口气打开了它。  
没有什么特别的话，仅仅一句。  
“在此您可以获得‘新生’，欢迎您的到来。”以及一个模糊暧昧不明的地址和欧利蒂斯庄园。  
杰克知道那个地方。  
以变成怪物受到庄园驱使为代价，实现一个愿望。  
曾经的杰克宁愿被身体回收也不愿意考虑变成怪物的可能性，他的好孩子温柔而体贴、备受夫人小姐的推崇、眼光独到，他即使是做为第二人格，又怎么能愿意把好孩子拉下水坑变成非人模样……  
但是现在他别无选择。  
杰克捏紧了那封信。  
什么都可以是可有可无的。但是他不能。  
杰克站在银行外面拿出了那个存折，上面是一串令人眼热的数字，足以让人怀疑画家真的是那么赚钱的职业的数字。  
他紧了紧手指，输入了“杰克”的生日。  
报错的滴滴声让他皱紧了眉头，生硬的向对面的银行家提了一句抱歉。  
0504。确定。  
滴滴的声音如同催命的上膛声，杰克的眼神泛出疑惑，银行家看他的眼神已经趋向于看小偷。  
不可能的……好孩子的生日确实是0504没有错……  
杰克震了一下猛的想到一种可能。  
0505。确定！  
这次是正确的通报，杰克咬紧了唇，草草接过那称得上是天文数字的纸币，大步踏出了银行的门口。  
天色已经趋于暗淡。  
无人经过的小巷中，杰克闭着眼睛，泪水无声无息的流淌。  
他们出现的时间仅仅相差两分钟。  
那是那一年的春夏交分之际，好孩子在春天的4日23点59分诞生，而他在夏天的5日00点01分睁开眼睛。  
他不曾想到的。  
能把身体中的不速之客的生日记得如此清楚的……  
大概也只有你了吧。  
杰克用手遮住了自己的眼睛，泪水仍不住的从指缝中溢出。  
这个混蛋。我怎么会有这样一个自顾自的轻言爱意又自顾自把人生施舍给他的混账半身……  
可恶……我好想你啊……我的……好孩子……  
有恶俗的脂粉味道和矫揉做作的打情骂俏的声音自杰克不远处的巷子中飘出来，杰克才恍然自己居然在平时“工作”的地方驻足。  
他放下了手掌，指尖揩去了那一点点残留的液体，理了理自己的衣服，扯起一个平静的笑容朝着混乱之地走去，眼中暴风氤氲。  
——发泄时间到。  
这些杂乱难管的巷子大抵也是伦敦的特色之一。  
血液在墙上涂抹出纷杂的线条，流淌着浸湿了鞋底，死不瞑目的女人的尸体像是一件被脱下遗弃的大衣，五脏和子宫被扯出来丢的到处都是。  
在不幸的过路人发出第一声恐惧的尖叫的时候，杰克在前往欧利蒂斯庄园的马车上阖上了眼睛静静等待。  
但愿你不会令我失望——  
怪物聚集之地。  
死而复生会付出什么代价？  
杰克不知道。但是只要好孩子活过来，代价是什么似乎已经不重要了。  
带着鸟嘴面具的女子化身夜莺为他引路，这庄园荒芜的可怕，乌鸦盘旋着落在他肩膀上。这是他的工作伙伴，他从那红色的眼中看到了认同。  
杰克带着那只乌鸦走进他的房间，而出乎预料的，房间中并没有他的好孩子。  
古旧的木质报时鸟飞出小窝，张开嘴，柔媚鬼蜮的声音唱着古怪的童谣。  
“闭上眼睛，  
月亮的孩子冷冰冰。  
睁开眼睛，  
太阳的孩子亮晶晶。  
没有星星，  
没有星星，  
命运的置换血泠泠。”  
杰克看着它，亦或是她，眼中的杀意一闪而逝。  
夜莺小姐飞至窗边，像是真正的鸟一样站在窗框上，唱起了不知名的扭曲的小调。  
杰克没有说话。  
待歌声渐歇，一朵荆棘在她胸口绽开，她才在一声尖锐的长鸣中变回人类模样。  
“请谅解庄园没有立即实现您的愿望，庄园的改造只针对怪物，而您的希望是人类的另一个灵魂苏醒——即使是怪物的身体，也不能容纳两个灵魂。庄园给出的建议是，等价交换。”  
夜莺的声音顿了顿，似乎对这个词本身也有一定的疑惑。  
“大量的人类涌入庄园，只有血肉才能换来血肉，您需要让庄园看到您的价值，亦需要大量的血肉与骨骼来堆砌一个属于您的身体，待到您满足了所有条件。您会以新的身体迎接新生，而旧物物归原主。”  
夜莺不等杰克提出什么疑问，又自顾自的变回了小鸟的形状，飞出了屋子。  
轻飘飘的风带起一张邀请函。  
‘诚邀“杰克”于x月x日12:00整于红教堂参加一场“游戏”。’  
杰克面无表情的揉碎了那张纸，大起大落的心情需要发泄，他的目光转向那只多嘴多舌的报时鸟——  
鸟类短促的死亡之声惊起了一群群的乌鸦。  
不过是杀人而已？  
不过是杀人而已。  
————  
好孩子醒来的时候眼前是一片黑暗，眼睛被什么布一样的东西紧紧贴住的感觉让他皱起了眉头，他企图摘下那东西，手腕却被牢牢固定在身侧。  
怎么回事？  
他动了动，不仅仅是手腕，细瘦的腰肢也被锁在床上，要说的话，他现在的姿势仿佛什么祭品一样。  
好孩子为自己的联想嗤笑了一瞬，就好像这世界还有神明一样，就算有，又有什么神明需要一个已死的意识作为祭……  
已死的意识。  
已死。  
记忆中最后一瞬被黑暗淹没吞噬的痛楚让他反射性的颤抖了一下，却压不住渐起的慌乱。  
如果他还活着，那坏孩子呢？  
思维的殿堂空空如也，他的，他宁可自己死亡也要保下来的，半身呢？  
“Jacky？Jacky你在哪里！”  
空荡荡的室内一遍一遍的回荡着他不安的声音，最终归于无声。  
门轴转动的声音让好孩子下意识的将头颅偏向门的方向，尽管他什么都看不到，风带着腐朽的、冰冷的、血腥的陌生人的气息闯入了这件屋子。  
好孩子咬紧了牙。  
他不知道来者是谁，要做什么，亦不知道自己为什么会活着，半身为什么会消失，自己又为什么被禁锢在这里，而显然，把这些问题抛给陌生人，还是个带着血腥气的陌生人并不是一个好的选择。  
如果他不来招惹我，那么随便他在这屋子做什么都行，就当是寄宿公寓。  
好孩子一厢情愿的想法被一只手打破了，那只手骨瘦如柴，带着人类不应有的生冷僵硬，捏住了他的下颌。然后贪婪的描摹着他的脸颊，像是冷冰冰的爬虫类在皮肤上蠕动的感觉让好孩子被触碰的地方起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
他生硬的转头让开了这无理的触摸，被束缚的手掌握成拳，若是他此时自由，这拳头的落点应该是对方脸上才是。  
像是看到了他的满心不忿又无可奈何的虚弱本质，像是拆开礼物的包装纸一样，薄薄的起不到什么遮掩作用的衣物发出被毁损的呻吟。  
那只手触碰到他的身体时，好孩子才发现有什么不对劲。这只手，未免太大了一些，此时它攥着他的腰——不比他拿着画笔手圈起的程度多多少，挑拣食材一般将他的腰往上提了提，皮带和怪物的手指双重束缚让他感觉腰仿佛要被勒断了。  
好孩子僵住了。除了他的半身，他何时准许过旁人如此接近他？更别提是用如此轻慢呷呢的态度。而他衣衫不整，半点反抗之力都没有，只能任人鱼肉。  
他内心自嘲，可不就是鱼肉？甚至那即将用他填饱肚子的怪物正在用挑肥拣瘦的目光注视着他，可怕的巨大的节肢动物一样的手掌在掂量过他的身体和四肢的重量后，被黑暗笼罩的视网膜上又有一层更浓重的阴影压了上来。  
这次是真的要死了吧？话是这样说又有哪一次求死是假的呢？他不知道他的Jacky是用了什么办法才将他完整的换了回来，只是他的这条命刚迎来新生又即将步入死亡，竟然还是被生食这样不体面的死法。  
不知道Jacky是不是比他先走了一步……  
惊慌是从这一刻产生的。  
粗大又冰冷的东西贴着他的腿根摩擦，好孩子不由自主的想到了冻僵的巨蟒，汗毛一根一根的竖了起来，在意识到那究竟是什么东西的时候，一阵恶心翻了上来，空空如也的胃袋阻止了他想要吐出来的冲动。  
是怪物的生殖器！  
好孩子猛地想起来，有些动物会在捉住猎物之后用猎物处理性欲，玩够了再一口了结，当然某些人类也是。他不知道怪物会不会有这种玩弄食物的心思，但是那在他大腿上摩擦的越来越明显的动作告诉他，对方已经准备这么这么做了！  
静待死亡和死前受辱可是完全不同的概念，更何况他心有所属。好孩子的双腕用力挣动，修长的双腿似乎是踹在怪物的腰腹还是什么地方，反震的力度震得他双腿发麻，怪物猝不及防的退了一步，发出了一声几不可闻的笑声，好孩子恍惚的感觉这声音既熟悉又陌生，但是紧迫的情况不允许他再去挖掘那紧凑的可怜的记忆。  
他需要自救。  
在他近乎自虐的动作下皮质的镣铐在他的手腕上留下青紫交加的勒痕，按理说就是钢丝拧成的麻绳也该有些松动了，这镣铐却像是长在他手腕上一样，牢牢桎梏着他的行动；胡乱踢动的腿也被反应过来的怪物握在手中，敏感的脚心补上了大腿的空缺，被怪物当做情趣物品一般的放在性器上摩擦，心理上带来的极度反感让他的喉管和胃部急剧的收缩着，干呕和呛咳声让他狼狈不堪。  
但是在悬殊的力量之下，不情愿又有什么用呢。  
大的可怖的巨掌在他的胸口揉动，尖锐的带着铁器冰冷触感的指甲还是什么东西在他的乳头上刮擦，那力道重的在他皮肤上留下一道道淤青，即使毫无快感，乳头仍然违背了他的意愿在怪物手下悄悄探头……  
那手掌探寻了他身体的大部分不被外人所窥视的部位，在身体适应了那比普通人类重的多的力道后，他的阴茎悄悄的掀起了残破衣裳的一角......好孩子痛苦的发现，即便是他充满了抗拒和不甘，他的身体仍旧在向快感妥协……  
眼泪氤湿了封布蜿蜒而下，他不是没想过会与什么人发生过性关系，但是他所能接受的对象，唯有他的半身，而现在他的坏孩子不知所踪，仅剩下复活的他无力的在一个怪物手下遭受身体的背叛。  
恐惧、痛苦、愤恨、无力……种种情感翻搅着在怪物射到他脚心上的那一刻达到顶峰。  
滑腻的液体被手指楷掉，那手指碰上瑟缩的穴口时，好孩子听到自己的喉咙中迸出一声战栗的悲鸣——  
“救救我，Jacky！”  
话一出口他的内心便叱责了一声。  
愚蠢。  
蠢到不可救药。  
先不说他的半身不可能出现，即使出现了又能怎么样，他难道要把自己最爱的人推出去承受凌辱吗？还是他要让他的半身看着他在怪物身下哭叫呢？  
那倒不如……  
两根指骨像是看穿了他的想法一般塞入他的口中，蛮横的力道让牙龈都红肿渗血，人类钝拙的牙齿甚至咬不破怪物的皮肤。  
好孩子的脑海中唯余绝望。  
而那手指只是玩味的夹住他的舌头，任由他用舌头闪躲推拒那手指，涎水顺着合不拢的唇齿淌下，在他偏着头试图将手指甩出去的时候，怪物垂青一般的凑近了他的耳垂。  
它说。  
“听话。”  
漫不经心拖长的词语，微微挑起的尾音，合着低沉略带喑哑的音调，成功的让好孩子的身体颤抖了起来，熟悉的、熟悉的甚至能让好孩子想到说话的人是用怎样玩味的眼神和倨傲的表情来发号施令的。  
“J......Jacky？”  
他试探着，不可置信和欣喜若狂纠缠着击杀了他，但是紧接着就有一种又一种的猜测从他的脑海中冒了出来，好的、坏的、令人神往的、无法接受的......  
“你的Jacky已经是怪物了，我亲爱的好孩子。”  
所有的幻想都在怪物平静的话语中镜像一样破碎了，只剩下真实的恶意。被遮蔽了视线的好孩子不安的挣动着手铐，只是比起方才的想要逃跑，他现在则是想要亲眼看到、亲手触碰让他陌生的这一部分。  
隐秘而柔软的部分在他的注意力移开的瞬间被入侵了，剧痛让括约肌剧烈收缩排斥着过于巨大的骨节，精液的润滑效果实在是太差了，即使是怪物的也一样，尽管那液体的量多到让人不适，仍然改变不了人类的体型难以适配怪物的事实。  
“Jacky，放开我。”  
哪怕心理上已经接受了他的半身已经是非人存在，好孩子的身体仍然僵硬的无法向对方开放，异化的手掌已经大到那种程度，一意要占有他的坏孩子会给他的身体造成多严重的后果他都能想得到……更何况对方被他保护的很好，根本没有和任何人发生过关系，技术也是可想而知的糟糕，事实上刚才对方没有直接插进来已经是出乎他的意料了。  
“你还让我放开？”  
好孩子从对方的话中读出了危险，内心苦笑着他自作主张的行为到底是在他的半身心里留下了阴影，但是他还不想把一场你情我愿的性爱搞成凶杀案。  
“我想抱着你，让我抱着你……”  
他能感受到对方手指的动作停了下来，在继续或者撤出中迟疑不定，他放柔了声音，让内心的惊惧渗透喉咙。  
“我害怕，Jacky……”  
他听到一声如幻觉般的叹息，束缚着他腰肢和双腕的皮带齐齐断裂，他试图解下封布的双手却被执住，湿滑的感觉从破裂的皮肤中划过，带着蜂蛰一样刺痛。  
他的半身不希望他看到他的样子。  
好孩子一手攀上了对方宽阔却骨瘦如柴的肩膀，他的下颌也撑在那里，腰背挺得笔直，另一只手指在对方几乎可以称得上刺目的注视下沾着微微有些干涸的体液探进了自己的身体。  
刚才被粗暴探索的地方还带着疼痛，他只能小心的将液体薄薄的涂在肠壁上，然后任由那弹性良好的肉壁挤压着液体发出让人脸红心跳的声音，好孩子真是做梦都没想过，他学来想要取悦半身的技巧居然会被自己用在自己身上，羞耻心让内壁紧紧裹挟着他的手指，几乎寸步难移。  
他能感受到半身失去了热度的身体再一次兴奋起来，他的脖颈被长而韧的舌头舔舐，腰肢被一手掌控，带着他的身体与粗壮的性器碰撞， 而这些都不影响那专注到可怕的目光，刺得陷在肠道中的手指微微颤抖起来。  
第一声呻吟是在难以等待的开膛手的手指再一次加入战局的时候，第一个指节擦过一小片肉壁，好孩子甚至没有发现他的性器可怜巴巴的吐出了一片浊液，他就像是离了水在岸上挣扎了太久的鱼，软绵绵的从开膛手的肩膀上滑下来，靠在对方的胸骨上，只剩下喘息的气力。  
那窄小的私密处吞下了三根手指，穴口的褶皱已经被完全撑开了，甚至被撑成了一个圆，但是那大小和开膛手怪物一样的性器完全不匹配。  
好孩子能感受到半身的犹豫，但大概最终还是占有的心思占了上风，怪物将他的两只手搭在自己肩膀上，手握着他酥软的腰肢，那前端尖锐的凶器在他痛苦的哀叫声中一点点撕裂了他的身体。  
痛。  
太痛了。  
像是在冰水中镇了一夜的寒刃从隐秘处插入，他整个人都被串在怪物的性器上，他似乎听到了穴口不堪重负裂开的声音。  
难以诉说的疼痛让他在开膛手怀里挣扎撕咬，本就绑的不甚结实的封布蹭开了一条缝。  
只一眼，就让好孩子忘却了疼痛僵立起来。  
完全称不上协调的身形，宛如异态骷髅上蒙着灰白的皮肤，那让他以为是指甲的东西，根本就是剁掉的指骨上绑着的铁质刀刃，裂开到耳际的锯齿状唇线，以及空无一物的漆黑的眼眶……  
好孩子的心脏一抽一抽的疼了起来，他的手指摸上了开膛手的脸颊，大滴大滴的泪水从他的眼眶中滚了出来，他千般爱护万般宠溺的半身，他宁愿自己死也要他活着的半身，他为他安排好了所有让他肆意生活的半身，反而为了让他活着变成了这个样子。  
绑着刀刃的手指似乎想为他擦去眼泪，却顿了顿又抬起了相比之下还算得上正常的右手轻轻捂住了他的眼睛。  
它说，“别哭。”  
它说，“都让你别看了。”  
它说，“这都是我自己的选择。”  
它说，“这身体我很喜欢，很方便。”  
好孩子捧着那异变的手，放任眼泪肆意流淌，他的坏孩子，到现在还是不会说谎。  
他说，“只是刚才进来的时候太痛了，没忍住。”  
他说，“现在好像已经习惯了。”  
他说，“你抱我吧。”  
他说——  
“占有我。”  
好孩子仿佛看到那漆黑的眼眶中燃起红芒，他扯下那松松垮垮的封布，将毫无防备的自己递交到对方手中。  
他看着自己的腿被折起抱起，就像是没有行动力的小孩子，他赖以支撑的不过是他的半身的手臂、胸膛，与贯穿他身体的巨大凶刃，而他就像是一柄不够合适的刀鞘，接受着利刃的打磨。  
很痛，好孩子低头看着穴口在半身的动作下，一次又一次的撑裂，点点血迹沾染着青筋暴起的肉刃，让那可怖的凶物看起来更加狰狞了，可是他的半身、他的爱人应该很舒服，急促的饱含欲望的喘息声在他耳边回荡，锁着他身体的手臂自始而终的没有半点放松。  
或许是心理上的满足压下了身体上的不适，敏感点被反复摩擦的酸软触电感让他浅浅的哼出声，一手勾着半身的颈项，一手放在自己平坦的小腹上，仿佛能隔着那一层薄薄的肉皮摸到在自己体内肆意横行的家伙。  
快感像水波一样涌动着，堆积着，他的小腹和大腿上巴着干涸的精液，他已经射不出任何东西了，甚至靠着后面得到了一次高潮。他的大腿肌肉隐隐的打颤，好孩子像从水里捞出来一般出了一身的汗，嗓子已然嘶哑，只是时不时会蹦出两声猫叫一样的呻吟，身体交合之处早已一片狼藉，腿根被有力的撞击拍到发红，他的体力已经耗尽了，而付出体力的家伙还一副精神熠熠的模样在他身上留下片片红痕。  
好孩子疲惫的抬头看着他的半身，而他的半身回馈给他一个有力的顶撞，逼出一声几不可闻的轻呼，好孩子露出一个拿他毫无办法的笑容，吻上了那已经看不出是嘴唇的裂痕。  
“可别把我弄坏了……”  
他在他的半身要将他吃干抹净的冲撞中昏了过去。  
将他从昏迷中叫醒的是体内被大量液体冲刷的异样感，而他的半身咬着他的喉咙，利齿轻轻摩挲着刮出一道一道划痕，他的小腹已经微微鼓起，坠坠的压迫着他的神经。  
射精结束了，他的半身却没有丝毫把那肉刃从他身体中拔出来的意思，开膛手像是饿狠了终于吃了一顿饱饭的猎豹，懒洋洋的拥着他，异化的手指在他的左肋上滑动。  
空气一时静谧而温暖。  
还是开膛手率先开了口，他的手仍旧没有离开好孩子的身体，仿佛一松手好孩子就会消失。  
“他们从你的身体里取出这根肋骨为我制作了身体，多可笑，神以亚当的肋骨制造夏娃，而我们的肋骨制造出来的却是怪物。”  
好孩子只是微笑着印上了那称不上是嘴唇的缺隙，堵住了所有的不堪与苦痛。  
“那又如何？就算是怪物，你仍然是我的骨中之骨，肉中之肉。我是多么的欢喜，乍死还生之后，你仍然属于我。”  
就像夏娃属于亚当，而你属于我。


End file.
